


Poems of Westeros

by IceisAwesome



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceisAwesome/pseuds/IceisAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems for the Stark sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steel

 

her eyes burn too cold to be fire

but

she will never shatter like ice

all sharp edges and gleaming power,

Arya will always only be the steel of a bloodied blade


	2. Winter's Maid

winter’s maid is pale and fair

with sunlight sparkling in her hair 

winter’s maid has laughing eyes

bright and blue as a summer sky

 

winter’s maid is bruised and battered

with skin scarred and hair matted

winter’s maid has haunted eyes

dim and dark as a midnight sky

 

winter’s queen is scarred but strong

with marks on white a badge of honor

winter’s queen has scarlet hair

red as the blood that follows her

 

winter’s queen has eyes like steel

eyes that match the crown she wields 


	3. Wolf Queen

 

 

 

She is loved and she is feared,

Both and all at once

With her hair red as fire

And lips red as blood

The Mockingbird was slain by her,

Stabbed through the heart

The Freys’ fell as she passed

Never to wake up

The flayer with a knife

Was torn apart by wolves

For he tried to kill the She Wolf’s pack

And for that...

He was doomed

 

 

 

 


End file.
